1. Field of Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a method to determine a right intensity for one's fitness level based on results of an exercise stress test.
2. Description of Related Art
Several parameters are known to be useful indicators o determine the appropriate exercise intensity in the training or in the ergotherapy, or to evaluate functions of the respiratory organs system and circulatory organ system.
The several parameters includes a threshold level at which the blood lactate concentration begins an upward trend (the conversion from aerobic exercise to anaerobic exercise is considered to occur at the threshold level), the lactate threshold value that is expressed as the numerical value of oxygen uptake, the ventilatory threshold value at which of a sudden increase of the carbon dioxide in the expiration is observed according to the exercise load strength and the anaerobic threshold value.
The above parameters are generally observed or monitored invasively.
On the contrary, a method to determine a right intensity of fitness level or exercise stress based on amplitudes of heart sound has been proposed. Amplitudes of heart sound can be observed or monitored noninvasively.